


Illude

by renminrise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Dancer! Jaemin, Drama & Romance, Hiding Identity, M/M, Online Relationship, artist! Renjun, online games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: The person you know or meet at online doesn't guarantee you to know them fully, it's easy to fake a lot of things in online. Meanwhile Renjun didn't want to face the truth nor Jaemin want to find the truth.





	Illude

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading~

Huang Renjun was the head of the art club—he didn’t get it easily. Everyone acknowledges his skill, there was no competition where he didn’t get a win or at least a runner-up. He throws all his emotion into a masterpiece. No one ever sees him without a brush or pencil planted on his palm. But everyone always has a secret that they want to keep it by themselves.

 

Huang Renjun has a rival named Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin was the leader of the dancing club. Just like Renjun, everyone acknowledges Jaemin skill. He always wins every competition he participated. He is a hip-hop dancer but everyone always said—Jaemin move was not only a mere move just like others dancer who often just blurt out everything on their mind. Every move he showed has an elegance and a beautifulness by its own. People often say Jaemin could do all genre but he is more confident with his genre now.

 

Yes both of them are the best at their own field and that’s also one of the reason that make them have a-kinda-bad relationship.

 

It’s all started when a principal called Renjun to his office.

 

“You called me, sir?”

 

“Come in,” Renjun take a step to the chair in front of the principal.

 

“Huang Renjun, about the problem you want us to solve.”

 

“Oh, you mean to expand our club room.”

 

“Yes, finally we get the investor to give us the money. But the problem here, we didn’t have any room while your room was being renovated.”

 

Renjun confused here, _then there will be no art club until the room already renovated?_ He keeps asking that on his mind.

 

“You don’t need to worry, I already solved the problem too. But, it’s up to you to take this solution or find another one.”

 

“What is it, sir?” Renjun getting curious.

 

“You will used the same place with dancing club,” Renjun ready to protest but the principal continue his words, “Wait! I will devided the times when art club will use the place and vice verca.”

 

Renjun couldn’t stay put, “But sir, you know there will be always someone that stay late and we-artist-didn’t have a time limit. The inspiration will came to us on unexpected times.”

 

The principal just sighs, he knows he will get this response, ”Just go talk it out with the dance club. Or do you want the art club to take a rest while the room was being renovated?”

 

It is the hardest decision ever, Renjun surely knows who is the head of dance club which make it worse. The head of the dance club was his rival, they always fight for which one who gives more contribution and trophy to their school. And Renjun know the head of the dance club personality which make it more worse.

 

Renjun try to bargain again, ”Sir, can I use the room of another club instead?”

 

”You want to draw in a gym? Or in the red room?” The principal tried to be sarcasm here.

 

_Ugh..._

 

”Ok then sir, thank you.”

 

”Yes yes.”

 

Renjun couldn't believe he will get this nightmare. The very first things he need to do was talk to the head of the dance club which was the worst step ever.

 

♕♕♕

_Can demon just eat me now?_ Renjun has a monologue.

 

It feel like his leg was 100 times heavier than usual. His step becoming slower as he almost reached the classroom.

 

He softly open the door of the classroom—they are still on break now.

 

Renjun eyes scanned every corner of his classroom until his sight caught a pink-haired figure that he is looking for. He slowly come toward that direction.

 

Now Renjun already stand in front of the pink-haired boy table. The pink-haired boy or we can call Na Jaemin give him a confused look.

 

”Do you have any business with me?” Jaemin open their deathly conversation.

 

”The principal didn’t tell you yet?”

 

”Ah, it must be about the club room. I already divide the times so no need to have a discussion.” Jaemin gives Renjun a sheet of paper that written about when should the dance club use the room and vice versa.

 

”I can’t,” Jaemin confused by Renjun statement. ”What do you mean you can’t?” Without a doubt, Renjun said, ”There’s no limit time for us-artist. Sometimes we even need to sleep at the club room to finish our work.”

 

Coldly Jaemin said, ”Do I look like I care?”

 

Renjun really didn’t want to make a fuss here, so he tried to remain calm.

 

”Let’s just divide the club room,” Renjun start to state his incredible idea.

 

”You okay with the noise?” Jaemin know a lot of artist need a calm vibe with no sound for them to be productive. ”Not really a big deal, just please don’t put the music too loud,” Renjun though that’s not really a problem because the member also often turn on music to make them more inspired.

 

”Ok then,” Jaemin offer a hand so their deal can be more realistic. But they are a rival for a reason. Renjun just directly turn his body and goes to his chair like nothing was happened, with the result Jaemin get a laugh from his friends.

 

One problem solved, thought Renjun while putting down his thumb while the other four are still up.

 

There will be a lot of problems come but that’s what make all of this were more fun.

 

♕♕♕

 

It’s already 8 PM but there’s one boy that still stared at his computer screen intensely, there’s a lot sound of mouse clicks and the fingers that dancing in the keyboard. With only short-comfortable pant, an oversized hoodie, and a cute cat pink headphone placed on his head. That person was Huang Renjun. No one will predict this side of Huang Renjun.

 

He didn't really talk about his life with his friends. That’s why he tried to found an escape, which he get by playing games. He has been addicted to this game for 4 months now.

 

Thanks to his husband—he already has a couple in this game—he already become one of the top players in this game.

 

This game was a combat game, but you can have a partner to help you to get rid your enemy. And you can also have a couple in this game. Mostly the player partner up with their couple because their couple score could be attained by winning a game with your couple.

 

Thanks to the skills of both Renjun and his couple in this game, they are ranked as top 3 and top 4.

 

Actually at first, Renjun didn’t really put a lot of dedication when he signed up on this game, that’s why he signed up as a girl just to have fun. But he didn't know this game can be a great escape from his shitty life.

 

Renjun signed up as ’mimi23’. Everyone will be fooled out by that username and thought that he is a girl.

 

Actually, his gaming life become more fun, when he suddenly have a match with a great player when he is doing a solo mode. So he tried to reach out that player and that player turned out to have a great personality that attract Renjun. They do get married but with no feelings at all, they just want to become the greatest couple on that game—which they almost made it.

 

And for the past 4 months, both of them just stayed silent about their real-life appearance. They mostly only talk about their struggles with their real life. That’s why user ’nana13’ already like an internet diary for Renjun.

 

_Ding…_

 

A sound of notification it mean there’s chat coming in, Renjun can’t hold his smile when he read where the chat come from.

 

Actually his kind of feel weird, this day he always gets a flutters when he chat with his ’husband’. Renjun always thought that was only because he always make him comfortable when they are chatting.

_’Ya! What are you doing?’_

 

Renjun quickly used his fingers to type, _’Just try to past some level, what about you?’_

 

_’I’m having a difficult day today :(’_

 

Renjun smiled at the emoji he used, he always used a lot of emoji which is cute in Renjun eyes.

_‘Oh, what happen to your day?’_

 

Renjun waited for a whole 2 minutes and it look like nana-that’s what they agree on what Renjun called him-just write a great ass long essay, it’s not like Renjun complaining though.

 

_‘Actually it’s not really important, but I just need to deal with my enemy which is make my mood really down.’_

 

Renjun shocked, because it’s just like what happened to him today.

 

_It can’t be... we are a soulmate? What? Eww that’s so cringe, why am I even think like that._

 

Renjun has some fight with his mind.

 

Actually Renjun didn’t know what to reply so he just typed the best as he could.

 

_‘Aww that sucks, how about we play together? Maybe a winning can lift up your mood a little bit.’_

 

_‘You really know me, my wife~’_

 

_‘Shut up! That’s too cringe. Let’s just start playing or I’m going to sleep now.’_

 

_‘Okay okay hehe, let’s play~’_

 

Renjun tried to deny that there’s a slight of tinted pink on his cheeks. He’s kinda flustered but he will surely denied it.

 

♕♕♕

 

Jaemin quickly invited Renjun to play the game with him. The first thing they need to do was building a realm, usually they only need five until seven minutes for building a fortress to keep their realm being attacked by the enemy. Then the second things they need to do was training a soldier, it didn’t take that long you just need three until four minutes.

 

Jaemin or we can called him Nana in here was famous with his blade skills, one-slay-one-kill if you want to put it like that. And for Renjun or Mimi was famous with the sharpness of his arrowhead. Sometime he can even killed two birds with one stone. They are pro and respected in this game.

 

After they are sure their base are safe, Jaemin will be the one who get out and Renjun will stayed at the base to keep an eye on it before he started to hunt too.

 

This game have a map that same like ‘DOTA’ but not too wide like that. And they have a mystery store that always be useful for Jaemin because he was a short-ranged hero and always need a potion to keep the stamina of his hero.

 

For Renjun, he can even shoot his arrow with the range of 5 meters, and he mostly not miss, that’s why he is the best archer in this game.

 

This game have 5 role. The first one was Fighter which Jaemin good at. The second one was archer which Renjun get the title as the ‘best archer’ in this game. The third one was mage or the one who use magic to fight their enemy. The fourth one was support, this hero usually have a skill to give his team mates more HP (or blood). The last one was tank, this hero will always stand at the front and mostly it’s hard to kill this hero, but this kind of hero didn’t really have good skills at killing his enemy.

 

You only can play with 2 players in this game. Each hero can combined with whatever role they want, and luckily Renjun found the right partner.

 

♕♕♕

 

They need to communicate for playing this game but because Renjun want to stay private and didn’t want to turn on his mic, Jaemin are okay with Renjun decision. Now they usually use chat—this game have chat room too—to keep the communicate part.

 

_‘Where are you now nana?_ ’ Renjun start communicated.

 

_‘Mid line, I’m searching the location of the mysterious shop.’_

 

Renjun moved his fingers again, _‘Watch out, the enemy are on the move too.’_

 

_‘Don’t underestimate my skill, baby~’_

 

Renjun really hate when Nana becoming flirty like this, because sometimes it make him getting distracted.

 

_‘Stop being a flirt and doing your part properly.’_

 

After read what Mimi just reply to him, a smile planted on Jaemin lip. Jaemin know his ‘wife’ will reply like this which make her—remember Jaemin thought Mimi was a girl—really cute in his eyes.

 

_‘Mimi, I’m on my way to attack their tower.’_

_‘Ok then, I will start to hunt them.’_

 

They always divided their part like this, Jaemin will attacked the tower and Renjun will be the one who hunted their enemy. You can say this was the tactic that make their win rate are above 90%.

 

Just like the expected, Renjun can easily asunder their enemy and Jaemin can easily scatter the opponent base.

 

Luckily, they get an easy opponent and can finished the game quickly. If they get a difficult opponent they usually need 40 minutes until 1 hour to finish the game. But if they are faced with an easy opponent 20 until 30 minutes were enough to finish them.

 

_‘We win again!!’_ Renjun open the chat.

 

_‘It’s not a surprise though, the enemies were too easy.’_

 

_‘Yes yes king Nana was always the best *eye roles*’_

_‘Hey don’t give me that eye roles!! I know I always win, I even winning your heart, right?~’_

 

“WHAT?! He’s really stupid ugh,” Finally Renjun open his mouth, “Also cute though…” A shy smile appeared.

 

_‘Stupid.’_

_‘Stupidly in love with you~’_

_‘Stop it, ugh’_

_‘Okay, okay hehe.’_

 

Renjun remember the reason why they play, _‘Do your mood already become better now?’_

_‘Yes, thank you so much.’_

_‘No prob.’_

_‘I need to sleep now, Mimi. I have something important to do tomorrow.’_

_‘Oh… ok then, sleep tight!’_

_‘You too <3’_

_‘Mimi23 left the chat.’_

_‘Nana13 left the chat.’_

 

“Can my stupid heart stop beating now? He only gave a heart,” Renjun have a battle with his heart now.

 

“Anyway, he always though me as a girl. If he know I am a boy he will surely hate me,” Renjun was hit by the truth. Sometime he really wish he was born as a girl.

 

♕♕♕

 

Jaemin woke up early today, he need to exercise first before he went to school, because today there will be a rehearsal for his dance competition next week. He joined the competition as trio under the name Triple J with his friends Jeno and Jisung.

 

But not for Renjun, even though he also has a competition for next week he choose to stay up late rather than wake up early—just like a mere artist out there. People said an artist didn’t need a sleep because the idea will come out in an unexpected times. Renjun didn’t really care about his looks when he goes to school, as long as he looks tidy and smells good he is ready to go to school.

 

But for Jaemin, as a dancer looks also a point here. That’s why Jaemin can also counted as popular on their school because of his achievement and his pretty face.

 

As soon as Renjun reached his seat Jaemin suddenly stand up, which mean a nightmare gonna happen. Renjun knew Jaemin will do something and he need to be prepared.

 

Now Jaemin already stood in front of Renjun, “What do you want?” Renjun give him a scary gaze which not affect Jaemin at all, “Just want to play with my friend~ we will share a room together, we should be more friendly,” Jaemin give Renjun a fleer.

 

Renjun tried to ignore Jaemin and let out his drawing book and a pencil to skecth something. Jaemin get more intrested to tease Renjun if Renjun already tried to ignore him like this. “Do you want to draw my beautiful face? I’m up for it,” Jaemin get a disgusted look by Renjun. “Go away, I only draw something that naturally beautiful,” Renjun deadly used his sarcasm and make Jaemin get a laugh from his friends—again.

 

Jaemin didn’t easily back off becasue of Renjun _philippic_. He is a born fighter, “Just tell me if you want my number, I know you must be too shy to ask it in public,” His attack make Renjun speechless. Now Jaemin can smirk easily, he defeated him. _‘1 Jaemin 0 Renjun’_ Jaemin whisper it to Renjun.

 

Jaemin happily back into his sit with a big smile.

 

This was mostly the reason why Renjun really hate the boy named Na Jaemin, he really like to tease Renjun and always success to shut Renjun up with his attack.

 

♕♕♕

 

It’s already the end of their class. It means Renjun can finally let out everything on his mind to the blank canvas. For the whole three days Renjun didn’t start his painting yet because he didn’t know what the things he should draw with ‘true love’ theme. He never feel true love—ever, it’s not like no one ever confess to him or he didn’t have any love experience. But mostly his relationship started because Renjun never good at rejecting people, and his relationship ended because all his told Renjun to choose—drawing or them—which was a stupid question, because Renjun even love drawing more than he love himself.

 

But in the end he found out, you can even be in love with an activity like himself now, it doesn’t always have to be a person.

 

It’s the start he need to draw at new enviroment—dancing club room. It will be difficult but Renjun will tried his best like he usually do.

 

Renjun open the club room, he is the first one that arrived at that room. He quickly put all the blank canvas to it place to help his member—also one of the reason why he become the head of the club. When he almost finished to put all the blank canvas suddenly the door was opened and appear a boy pink-haired boy, Na Jaemin. Now the atmosphere become akward, there’s only two of them in this big room.

 

When Jaemin first showed up Renjun give him a glance and back at his activities, for Jaemin he locked stare at Renjun and after Renjun ended it he quickly sit at one of the corner.

 

Renjun already finish at prepared everything, he tried to steal a glance at what Jaemin do, Jaemin only sit at corner while listening to some music trough his headset while closing his eyes. Renjun take the times to admire Jaemin figure.

 

_Actually he’s handsome just like a prince but once you know his personality all the image will be gone_. That’s what gone trough Renjun mind while mesmerized Jaemin looks.

 

Now the door opened again and show all member of dance club and art club. It’s time to start doing their activity.

 

Renjun already know what he should do but the worst thing is he can’t concentrate. He realy didn’t mind the sound of the music or the sound of screeching when the shoes touch the floor. But one thing that can’t make him focus ‘Na Jaemin’. He only once saw Jaemin dance, it was one year ago when there’s a talent competiton on their school and all the student obligated to attend it for the final part—Jaemin make it into the final—from then Renjun also aknowledge Jaemin dancing skills.

 

He can’t stop steal a glance at Na Jaemin now. All he want was just to concentrate and finish this quickly because he only have a few more days before the competition but his brain couldn’t have an agreement with what he truly want.

 

Renjun decide to get out to give his brain some air. Hopefully after this he can turn to be a passioante artist again.

 

As Renjun step his foot out from the room, Jaemin noticed it. Suddenly a lot of though appeared on his mind like ‘what if he can’t cocentrate because the music was too loud but he’s too shy to said it’ or ‘what if the new environtment make him have a difficulty with his drawing’. Now it times for Jaemin to be the one who couldn’t concentrate, which make him get a weird look from his teammates because he always messed up the moves.

 

“Bro, are you okay?” As the oldest Jeno take initiative because it’s rare for Jaemin to messed up even on a practice.

 

“Can we rest a little bit?”

 

“Ok then, is 30 minutes enough?”

 

Jaemin jus nodded and directly goes outside. He didn’t know where he want to go, one thing for sure he just want to find Huang Renjun.

 

He already wasted 10 minutes of his break just to going around the school to find Huang Renjun, now he end up at the school garden and take a glance of Renjun figure there.

 

He now already stand 1 meter apart from Renjun. Renjun just peacefully sit at one of the bench there. Jaemin didn’t know if he should approached him or not, he’s afarid his existence will make Renjun mood become worse and now he can see Renjun really enjoying his times.

 

Because of his cowardness in the end he didn’t get to approach Renjun but instead he goes to one of the vending machine and buy a cold tea—it’s not like he love tea. He bring the cold tea into the club room and quickly placed it beside Renjun canvas. He really hope no one saw him there.

 

Jaemin used the rest 10 minutes to listening to some music.

 

After took a break for about 30 minutes, Renjun going back to the club room. He decide to just use headset and listening to music to make him more concentrated while drawing.

 

Something caught his sight when he reached his spot, there’s a cold tea placed there. He didn’t usually get something like this, because he’s not really that popular. Renjun want to ask to his member who give this, but he think the giver wanted to keep it anonymous so he respected that.

 

Renjun—with a smile—open the cold tea and drink it, he feel his mood getting better now and he is ready to become a productive man.

 

After Jaemin saw a smile planted on Renjun face now he can easily enjoy his practice too.

 

♕♕♕

 

Renjun really need to stay late because he need to finish this drawing as fast as he could. Now there’s only himself left on the art club side meanwhile in the dance club room there’s still five people more left.

 

It’s already the end of their practice. Jaemin and the rest quickly go to take a shower before he is going back.

 

The rest of the members say a good bye to Jaemin. It’s already really late—Jaemin usually the last one that come home because he need to lock the room first, when he about to turn off the light some figure shocked him. There’s someone that still sit and peacefully painting—that guy was Huang Renjun.

 

“Ya! You didn’t going home?”

 

Jaemin words make Renjun focus his attention to him. While take off his headset, “I’m staying late, just go. I have the key and I will lock the room.”

 

Instead doing what Renjun said, Jaemin make some steps toward Renjun, “What are you doing?” Jaemin get a weird look from Renjun.

 

 

“What are you drawing?” Jaemin said it while stand beside Renjun now, “None of your business,” Renjun response made Jaemin smile appeared, “So scary~ I’m accompanying you right now,” Renjun give him an eye roles, “I don’t need it.”

 

“Really?,” Something come up  to his mind. Something mischievous, “You don’t know about the story of this room?” Jaemin put a scared expression there.

 

“What?! What do you mean?” Jaemin didn’t know he will get this kind of respond, which make him more excited.

 

“They said a long time ago there’s a ballet dancer died here, because she dance non-stop and make her body exhausted until she died. Right in that place,” Jaemin pointed a random place. He surely only make up this story.

 

Renjun showed an unexpected scared expression here which make Jaemin happy because Renjun has fallen into his trap.

 

“R-really?” Renjun want to make sure, “Of course! Why would I lied to you?”

 

“Ok then, you didn’t want my company right? I’m going home no—,“ Before Jaemin even can finished his sentence, Renjun quickly grab his arm.

 

With a really small voice—even almost like a whisper, “Stay here,” One word is enough to made Jaemin smile widely now.

 

He didn’t know his rival a.k.a Huang Renjun was a scaredy-cat. But at least he can spent more times with his enemy-also-crush even though they will not say any words.

 

Jaemin just watching Renjun drawing for the whole 15 minutes which make Renjun not comfortable. “Why you keep staring at me?!”

 

“What do you want me to do then? Going home?”

 

“No! You can playing your phone or something.”

 

Jaemin show up his phone in front of Renjun face, “It died,” Which make Renjun more awkward. He didn’t know what to do now, he is the one who asked Jaemin to stay with him and yet he feel like he only make Jaemin getting bored here.

 

“I’m sorry,” Renjun words make Jaemin confused, “For what?,” Renjun played with his fingers.

 

“I’m such a coward and asked you to accompany me, yet I didn’t talk with you at all and make you get bored now,” Renjun showed a little pout here unconsciously. Jaemin really need to control his heart now—maybe no one realized it yet but yes, Jaemin has a crush on this boy Huang Renjun.

 

“I’m not bored though,” Jaemin answered, “You’re not?” Renjun want to make sure, “Yes, not at all.”

 

With Jaemin final words Renjun just nodded and continue his drawing.

 

Jaemin hope the sound of his heart didn’t really loud now. He really take his times to mesmerized Renjun drawing and sometime the person who draw it too. He must be look like a weirdo with a heart eyes staring at his enemy.

 

Actually Jaemin really wanted to end all of this stupid rival things but if this the only ways he can get Renjun attention he is okay with it.

 

It’s already 9 PM which already really late and Renjun already in his 60% so he decided to end it for today.

 

Renjun with all his painting tools stand in front of the club room while Jaemin locked the door. He start to open the conversation, “Thank you for accompanying me.”

 

“No problem,” Jaemin hesitated to say this, “Renjun... actually that rumor was wrong. I only messing with you,” Which get a glare and a flying brush from Renjun.

 

“I HATE YOU,” Only one sentence come out from Renjun mouth, “I’m sorry but your reaction before really cute, I don’t know that our Renjunnie is afraid of that kind of things~” It looks like Jaemin didn’t care about tomorrow and keep teasing Renjun.

 

“Just shut the fuck up,” With that respond Jaemin just scoffed.

 

Renjun really embarrassed here, he really just showed his weak side to his enemy. But he truly thankful for Jaemin accompany but of course he wouldn’t say it.

 

Even though Renjun mad at Jaemin because he just lied before, Renjun still keep walking with Jaemin until they reached the gate. Renjun always come home late but never this late and actually he is a scaredy-cat that pretend to be a brave person.

 

“You okay going home alone? At this hour?” There’s a slight of worry in Jaemin words.

 

“I’m a grown up man, nothing will happen to me,” Renjun state the fact.

 

Jaemin quickly take Renjun hand and pull him now, “What are you doing?” Renjun cut off their intertwined hands and match a step with Jaemin, “Aren’t your home on the opposite way?”

 

“I’m taking you home,” Jaemin just keep walking, “What? I already told you I’m okay going home alone!”

 

“After you being scared just because of one ghost story? What if the ghost will eat you up while you are going home?” Jaemin stop his step and face Renjun while saying it.

 

“Stop act like I’m a kid!” Renjun also faced Jaemin now.

 

“You are a kid!” With a mock tone Jaemin said it.

 

“No! I’m not!” Renjun joined this childish fight.

 

“I don’t care, I will accompany you until you enter your home!”

 

Renjun choose to give up, “Ugh, whatever!” Renjun start his step followed by Jaemin beside him.

 

They didn’t talk a lot when they walking home together. And now they realized that they already reached Renjun home.

 

Renjun face Jaemin, “Thanks,” Just a simple word but success to made Jaemin smile.

 

“Just go in,” Jaemin will wait until Renjun entered his house, just like what he promise.

 

“Ok then, I’m going in,” Renjun kind of hesitated because he didn’t think he thank Jaemin enough but maybe he will just buy Jaemin something tomorrow will be enough to thank him.

 

After Jaemin saw it with his own eyes that Renjun already entered his house, Jaemin take a step to go back to his own house.

 

♕♕♕

 

After Renjun finished take a bath and ready to give his mind some rest, suddenly he remember about his game. Should he’s going online and maybe just give a simple ‘hi’ to Nana or not. But it’s already 12 AM and Renjun didn’t know if Nana still online or not.

 

Meanwhile for Jaemin as soon as he arrived at his home he quickly goes to his bed. He really is lucky, today to he get to spent some times with his ‘crush’ until he remembered something too. He have a wife that need to be ‘taken care of’ which not really needed but you know what kind of person Jaemin is.

 

Jaemin decide to at least online for a short-time, same like Renjun.

 

Renjun turned on his computer and directly goes to the chatroom. Seeing Nana light was green—which mean he is online—really complete Renjun day now.

 

Renjun quickly typed something,

 

_‘Nana, you’re still alive??’_ Just need to wait for a few minutes, until he get the notification of new chat.

 

_‘God still let me breathing, unfortunately._ ’ This side of Nana also one of the reason why Renjun likes him.

 

_‘Should I asked god to take your soul away??’_

 

_‘Really? You’re gonna lose your husband and the best fighter ever.’_

_‘Looks like you still want to live *eye roles emoji*’_

_‘I can’t just let my wife to he widow.’_

_‘Ok stop this conversation, anyways I’m really tired today :(‘_

_‘Oh are you okay? Are you sick??’_

_‘Nope! I’m okay, just need a little rest.’_

_‘Ok then, just rest now~ please take a lot of rest, I can’t do anything if you’re sick :(‘_

_‘I’m not gonna sick! I’m gonna sleep now, bye~’_

_‘Buhbye~~’_

 

Renjun keep smiling while staring at his monitor. He love when Nana acts cute like now, he really reply with ‘buhbye’. If only he can hear Nana tone when he say it. But it’s not like he want to step up by getting to know each other in real life, just say that Renjun is a coward. He didn’t want to take any risk, this situation already too comfortable even sometime he might be want more.

 

♕♕♕

 

Today already the announcement if Renjun masterpiece get an appreciation again or not. His mom brought him a talisman again, she said it for a good luck. Renjun couldn’t wait until this period end and he want to quickly go to the announcement board.

 

The same thing goes to Jaemin. Today is the announcement if his TRIPLE J—the name of his group—will get a win or not. Jeno said today the teacher will put it in the announcement board at the lunch break if they are winning this competition or not.

 

Looks like the formula and numbers in the board didn’t attract Renjun and Jaemin again. Both of them only looking at the clock that planted on their classroom and on their hand.

 

_Kring…._

 

Probably sound like a heaven sound for both them, they both quickly dash toward the announcement board, bumped all people that prevent them from their goals. Renjun is the first one that arrived at the announcement board, thankfully because of his tiny body make it easier for him to get through the sea of people.

 

His sparkly eyes quickly search for his name in there. And when he found the word ‘congratulation’ then followed by his name, he couldn’t hold his smile there. This competition is a national based one. Surely a lot of college will wanting him after this, which means he already has a bright future. And that’s why this competition really important for him.

 

Meanwhile Jaemin, after he reached the announcement board he saw Renjun smile brightly there, make him enchanted for a while before he get his conscious again and quickly do what he want to do at first. He search for a paper that written his name and the other two names. The happiness control him when he saw that TRIPLE J get the runner up. Jaemin know they didn’t get the first place like they usually do, but runner up is really good too.

 

Jaemin quickly bring out his phone and text both of his friends, probably to tell them and share the happiness. After that his eyes meet with Renjun eyes and Jaemin tried to open the conversation, “You win?”

 

“Yes,” Of course it’s not Huang Renjun if he didn’t reply it coldly, even after what happen that night, the fact that both of them are a rival still planted firmly in Renjun believe.

 

“Congrats,” This probably the kindest word Jaemin ever say to Renjun, “Thanks, congrats for you too,” Renjun encounter. Jaemin get an idea, “But I didn’t say if I win though, did you just saw it yourself?” Jaemin playing with his eyebrows, which make Renjun getting annoyed now.

 

“Your name plastered clearly right there, and I have an eyes. Of course I will saw it,” Still with Renjun deadly eye roles.

 

“It’s okay if you have some interest with me though~” Looks like Jaemin likes to playing with fire, but Renjun really bothered with that smirk planted on his face, not going to lie, that smirk looks really cool but Renjun still hated it.

 

Without a word Renjun just let him be and directly goes to eat his lunch, he still need to eat to be alive.

_Oh god, he looks really cute when he is annoyed like that._ Jaemin heart can’t lie. This is mainly the reason why he like to tease Renjun, his reaction literally the cutest and made Jaemin’s heart do a things.

 

“I can’t wait to get home and share it with Nana,” Renjun mumbles to himself because he get really excited.

 

♕♕♕

 

Renjun already finish showering and preparing his uniform for tomorrow. He always do this in the morning so he didn’t need to do a lot of works in the morning.

 

Renjun quickly turn on his computer and put on his cute-pink-with-cat-ear-headphone, one of his friend gives it to him as a birthday present and he really like it. The first thing he do, of course log in to his game. He can’t wait to share his happiness to Nana.

 

Renjun smile can’t be hidden when he saw a green light beside ‘Nana13’ there,

 

_‘Nana!’_ Doesn’t need a really long time before Nana reply.

 

_‘Yes?! You look happy, something good happen?’_

_‘Wow, did you read my mind? How do you know that I am happy??’_

_‘I am literally destined with you ;)’_

_‘Here come the cheesiness *eye roles*’_

_‘Hehe, but what happen?’_

_‘I won a competition!!’_

_‘What competition?? Winning my heart??’_

_‘Ugh Nana! Stop being too cheesy.’_

_‘Ok ok sorry! Now answer my question.’_

_‘An art competition! I took the first place!’_

_‘WOW I don’t know that my wife is good at painting.’_

_‘I’m not good but I master it~’_

_‘Eyyy really?? You really gonna praise yourself like this??’_

_‘He he he.’_

 

Both of them keep chatting like the world was only for two of them, until one question from Nana change it all.

 

_‘Mimi…’_

_‘Yes??’_

_‘I know we promised not to really include our real in here, but I’m afraid I might not be always online later. I just won a competition like you, but I’m about to attend a bigger one.’_

_‘Yes? And?’_

_‘Can we like exchange something? Like sns or something?’_

 

Renjun panicking. Of course he can’t give his sns to Nana because it’s same like he was revealing his own lies, but not going to lie he also want to always talk with Nana, not only just trough this damn game.

 

Renjun already leave Nana on read for a whole five minutes, Renjun tried to find a way to get away from this, until one idea pop on his mind. He can just give Nana his number, if it’s just a number his real identity won’t be revealed and everything will be just fine. He hope.

 

_‘Sorry to leave you on read! How about my number? I’m sorry, I’m not really comfortable if we exchange our sns yet.’_

_‘Oh that’s really okay! I just need something to contact you beside just from this game.’_

_‘Ok then, here xxxxxxxxxxx.’_

_‘Ok then, I will text you. Thank you Mimi~’_

_‘No need to thank me.’_

 

With that Nana goes offline. But in just a minute Renjun get a notification from his phone.

 

_‘Sweet dreams~ now I can easily give you a sweet goodnight message :3’_ Just a simple one but not failed to planted a smile on Renjun face. Renjun fingers move, ‘ _So this is one of the reason, huh?_ ’

 

Renjun get the reply quickly _, ‘Maybe kkk~ anyways, I need to sleep now! Good night my Mimi. Please have a nice sleep and don’t forget to dream of me~~’_

 

Renjun didn’t know a simple text from someone can give him such a complicated feelings. He is happy that they already on a new level but at the same time he is afraid of all of this. Guess from now on it all based on his destiny.

 

♕♕♕

 

It’s already passed one week after they exchange their number. Nana never failed to give a good morning and a good night text to Renjun, it’s like it is already become his habit to receive a text before and after Renjun do his activity, it also always brighten up his day.

 

Renjun clearly already too whipped to this one internet boy, but he didn’t know what he should do. It all will become a mess one day, once he reveal everything. All Renjun can do right now just hiding behind Mimi character.

 

His school life also just ordinary like usual, fighting with Jaemin verbally, drawing in a class, and draw a lot of things in the club time. Oh maybe what change is their club room almost finish, so Renjun didn’t need to stuck with a boy named Na Jaemin anymore. Because it’s not good for his heart. Renjun already did a good job hiding his feelings all this time, of course he doesn’t want it to be revealed now. And also Nana almost make him forget about the pink haired guy.

 

Renjun now has his own special notification every time he get a text from Nana, it also one of his favorite sound now. That sound always success to make him smile.

 

Today is just an ordinary day, but almost all his class today, there were no teacher come in, Renjun didn’t know why but it’s a good things so he doesn’t need to secretly sketch in a lesson anymore.

 

 Because there was no teacher, the class become wild. There are student who sleep, gossiping, playing mobile games and there just some of them who do a lot of stupid things. Just like Jaemin and his friends.

 

Jaemin and his friends are playing truth or dare now, kind of lame but at least it can kill the times. “So, what do you choose? Truth or dare, Jaem?” One of his friends challenge him.

 

“Truth,” And of course Jaemin just want to stay safe.

 

“Oh, such a cowards. Okay then, who’s the person that you always text while smiling?” His friends make a smirk face, looks like he just hit a jackpot while Jaemin showed uneasy expression.

 

“A friends.” Jaemin trying his best to keep his face straight.

 

His friend raise an eyebrow, “Oh?? A friends? Let’s call her!” His friend quickly steal Jaemin phone while the other help to tame Jaemin who’s trying to get his phone back. Jaemin really hate his friend now because they just invade his privacy, but of course his friends doesn’t give any care about it.

 

His friend quickly find the chat and easily dial the number, while the other just keep holding Jaemin while laughing, doesn’t really care if they are being rude or not.

 

Jaemin’s friends of course expect a woman voice come out from that call but instead they heard a ringtone from his class, and now all eyes goes to the phone who let out a cute ringtone. Still couldn’t believe their eyes and ears, he closed the call and dial the number again which welcomed with the same situation, Renjun phone was ringing.

 

The class suddenly become silent even some of them didn’t know what situation they are in right now. Even Jaemin and also his friends become silent. Renjun also didn’t know what to do, he knows what situation he’s in right now, because when he get the first call his eyes suddenly goes around the class and get the sight that Na Jaemin and his friends are calling him, or to be exact Mimi.

 

Without a words Renjun quickly goes out from the class. He need to get out from this situation.

 

“Wow… dude, so you are having something with Huang Renjun?” Jaemin quickly punch his friends and also goes outside. He clearly will take care of his friends later but now the only thing he need to do just searching for Huang Renjun or we can call him now Mimi.

 

Actually Jaemin kind of feel betrayed here, he pretty sure know that Mimi is a girl even Mimi never bluntly state that he is a girl but Mimi also never denied if Jaemin call him as ‘My wife or My girl’. Actually his heart feel the others, he’s really happy that all this time Mimi is the boy that he love. Guess right now he only need to follow his heart.

 

♕♕♕

 

Jaemin always tried to reach Renjun but it didn’t give any outcome. Renjun always successfully get away from him. And Jaemin also already taking care his friend and his rude action, and his friends already says sorry for what he is doing back then.

 

It also already one week after the incident happen, but didn’t know why Jaemin still can’t have a chance to talk with Renjun. For deadly one week straight Renjun didn’t show in the club and every time Jaemin approach him in the class Renjun always find a way to get away from him. It really frustrate Jaemin.

 

♕♕♕

 

Renjun knows that he is a coward. From the start until now he always be a coward. He still couldn’t believe that incident happen, it’s like his life already become a big mess, no… it is already become a big mess.

 

Thanks to his smart brain, Renjun can easily get away from Na Jaemin. Renjun probably need to bare this situation until he graduate, and it’s not like he will encounter Na Jaemin with his feelings right now. His cowardness still control him.

 

But the main problem here, he can’t come to his club because he surely can’t avoid in there. Of course Renjun has one solution to this but it’s not the best one. Looks like it was the last solution, so this is the last thing Renjun can do to make his life not becoming messier, that’s what he thought.

 

♕♕♕

 

“Are you sure?” His teacher want to make sure again.

 

“Yes, sir,” Looks like Renjun choice can’t be changed anymore.

 

“It’s a shame with the talent you have, but if it’s really your choice then I can’t do anything about it. Just want to let you know, you will always be welcomed back, Huang Renjun.”

 

Renjun shows his polite smiles, “Thank you, sir,” He quickly went outside. Hope this will worth it.

 

♕♕♕

 

Now it’s almost 2 weeks of Renjun didn’t come to the club. Jaemin couldn’t hold it anymore and directly asked one of the member.

 

“Hey, why I didn’t see Huang Renjun anymore?”

 

The member give a confused looks, “You didn’t know? He already quit.”

 

Jaemin get shocked there, “Wait, why?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe he want to focus with his academic now?”

 

“Thanks,” Jaemin surely knows that was not the reason. Renjun not the type of person that care about his score. And if the reason he quit the things he love the most just because of him, Jaemin surely didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

Jaemin skip his club and roam around school to find Huang Renjun, hope luck was on him now.

 

He already going around in school for about 50 minutes. All corner and gap of his school already traced by him, but there’s still not a single sign from Huang Renjun. So Jaemin decide to just stand in the gate didn’t know until when probably until he meet Huang Renjun.

 

It’s already pretty late, almost all the student already gone to their own home. And yet Na Jaemin still standing in the gate. Suddenly he get a glance of Huang Renjun. Without waste any second Jaemin quickly approached him, and looks like Renjun also realize that someone approaching him so he speed up his walk.

 

Of course Jaemin won’t let Renjun slide again, so he directly grab Renjun arm when Renjun already on his reach.

 

“Huang Renjun! Stop being a coward please!” Jaemin couldn’t hold his emotion anymore, he is tired of this chasing and hide-and-seek anymore.

 

“What do you want?” Renjun try to be as cold as he can.

 

“I should be the one who said that, if it’s just because of me that you decide to going out from your club then please come back. I don’t want to be the reason to keep you away from the things you love. I will get out from the dance club so you can back to your club. I know you didn’t want to saw my face anymore.”

 

Before Renjun can even says anything Jaemin alrady finish it up with a simple ‘good bye’ before he finally gone from Renjun sight.

 

♕♕♕

 

Looks like all the things Jaemin say is not a lie, first Jaemin didn’t try to talk to him anymore and second when he take a quick visit to the club he didn’t see Jaemin anymore, and he knows Jaemin is not the type that skip club because dance probably the only thing he love in this world.

 

Of course Renjun feel guilty on his heart or maybe a really big guilty. His heart still 100% owned by Na Jaemin, and Renjun finally know what Jaemin feel back then. It really didn’t feel good at all being the reason to keep the person you love away from the things that he love.

 

After one week of thingking and thingking, Renjun already sure about his choice. He didn’t care if Jaemin will like him back or not, he will just blurt everything to Jaemin now. Maybe they can start again from friend if he is lucky. It really hurts to stay at this state.

 

Renjun slip a letter in Jaemin locker, hope he will see this and hope he will come.

 

It already a lunch break which mean the determination part, will Jaemin come to the rooftop like what Renjun asked in the letter or he will choose to ignore it.

 

Renjun already wait for 15 minutes which means he only had 25 more minutes left before the new period start. Of course he still have hope, 15 minutes look nothing to him right now.

 

While memorizing whatever words he will say later suddenly the door open and showed a beautiful pink haired boy.

 

Jaemin come with a stoic face and scary aura. Honestly Renjun is afraid but he can’t let his cowardness control him again right now.

 

“Hey,” Good, Renjun really open it with akwardness controlling him.

 

“Why? What do you want from me? Is it not enough? Do I need to transfer to another school?” With stoic expression planted on Jaemin face.

 

“No, it’s not like that. I want to clear all of this,” Renjun take a deep breath before he continue his sentence.

 

“First of all, I’m really sorry for lying about Mimi, you probably think I was a woman back then, and I clearly didn’t deny it, I’m such a coward, I’m sorry Na Jaemin.” Jaemin just be a good boy and hear everything Renjun said without interrupt it.

 

“Then, I’m sorry to keep you away from the things you love. Please get back to the dance club, you don’t need to this just for me. And I promise I will be back to the club once you get back too.” Jaemin still didn’t give any reaction because he knows there still something Renjun want to talk it out.

 

“And the last, the reason why I avoided you because... I love you. Already from a long time ago. I don’t want to disgust you with this feeling, I’m truly sorry. At first I was in love with Nana kindness but after I figure out more, Nana was only my escape. I just use him to forget about you because I know I will never owe you nor my feelings will be returned. We already become a rival but honestly it makes me happy, because at least I can still interact with you. And also the reason why I can’t confess to you, I just know that you hate me and I hate you. But let’s forget about all the beef and all the past. Let’s start over again! Should we become friends now??”

 

Jaemin still give him a cold expression for a whole minute, Renjun didn’t know what inside Jaemin mind right now. He must be surprised by Renjun sudden confession right now.

 

After waiting for 3 minutes, Jaemin finally open his mouth, “Do you think I still want to be your friends?”

 

Renjun expect this answer, but he didn’t know that it will be this hurt, “Ah, I see... I’m sor—“

 

Without Renjun can even finished his sentence Jaemin already cut it, “You really expect us to be a friends after your confession Huang Renjun? You are now my boyfriend not my friend.”

 

“Eh??” Renjun look really confused right now, his brain still couldn’t get what’s really happening right now and then suddenly Jaemin hug him really tight.

 

Of course Renjun didn’t expect this, he already prepared his heart for the whole week to get a rejection when what he truly get is the exact opposite. After catching up at what happen Renjun directly hug ‘his boyfriend’ back.

 

The hug evanescent, but it quickly changed with a kiss. A dulcet one. The kiss was indescredible. It like a _lagniapppe_ for both of them. Their lips really suit each other, it like they really destinied for each other. Jaemin play his tounge a little bit before cut-off their sweet kiss.

 

Jaemin only ever dream to feel Renjun red and soft lips and now he doesn’t need to dream about it anymore. He can easily steal it from the owner without getting a beaten from the owner.

 

Same with Renjun, he really want to feel Jaemin chapped lips that actually taste really sweet. Looks like he didn’t need a candy anymore.

 

Jaemin finished the kiss with a soft peck before hugging Renjun again. Looks like they need to skip the next period.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any comment is accepted^^


End file.
